Monkey D. Luffy
}|main| Introduction | /|-2}} Introduction }} }|Personnalité et Relations| Personnalité et Relations | /|-2}}/Personnalité et Relations Personnalité et Relations }} }|Aptitudes et Compétences| Aptitudes et Compétences | /|-2}}/Aptitudes et Compétences Aptitudes et Compétences }} }|Histoire| Histoire | /|-2}}/Histoire Histoire }} }|Développement du Personnage| Développement du Personnage | /|-2}}/Développement du Personnage Développement du Personnage }} }|Etc.| Etc. | /|-2}}/Etc. Etc. }} Monkey D. Luffy (モンキー・D・ルフィ, Monkī D. Rufi) est un pirate et le principal protagoniste de One Piece. Son but est de trouver le One Piece, le "Trésor le plus le plus fabuleux à la fin de La Route de tous les Périls" comme il aime faire référence, caché quelque part par Gol D. Roger (connu aussi sous le nom de Gold Roger) avant sa mort. Il est le fondateur et le capitaine de L'Équipage du Chapeau de Paille Il est le premier membre qui a mis en place l'équipage. Étant surnommé l'un du "Trio Monstreux", Luffy est l'un des trois combattants dans l'équipage. Il fait actuellement d'un groupe de pirates qu'on surnomme les Onze Supernovae, avec une prime de 300 000 000 Berrys. Il a la deuxième plus grande prime parmi les Onze Supernovae et il s'est fait une réputation, même parmi les 7 Capitaines Corsaires, Marines et Quatre Empereurs, en commettant des actions qui sont considérées dangereuses par le Gouvernement Mondial. En commençant par l'incident d'Enies Lobby, Luffy a commis des crimes contre le Gouvernement Mondial encore et encore dans chaque arc majeur. Ceci, en plus de son héritage, forcera Sengoku à considérer Luffy comme étant un "élément futur dangereux". Apparence Monkey D. Luffy (モンキー･D･ルフィ Monkī D. Rufi?) is a pirate and the main protagonist of One Piece. He is the son of the Revolutionary Army's commander; Dragon, grandson of the famed Marine, Garp, and the foster brother of the late "Fire Fist Portgas D. Ace." His goal is to find One Piece, the legendary treasure left behind by the Pirate King, Gol D. Roger. As the founder and captain of the Straw Hat Pirates, he is the first member that makes up the crew as well as one of its top three fighters. Luffy was one of eleven rookie pirates who had been referred to as "The Eleven Supernovas," the eleven pirates with bounties over 100,000,000 to have reached the Red Line. Luffy's bounty is 400,000,000. He has a worldwide reputation for causing trouble, even among the Yonkou, the Shichibukai, and the Marines, committing actions that were deemed dangerous by the World Government. Starting with the incident of Enies Lobby, Luffy has continuously committed crimes against the World Government. This, in addition to his heritage has caused Luffy to be labeled as a "dangerous future element."Luffy est réputé pour porter son chapeau de paille (d'où son surnom "Luffy au Chapeau de Paille") que le légendaire capitaine pirate "Shanks le Roux" lui a prêté lorsqu'il était jeune. Luffy lui promit qu'il le lui redonnerait la prochaine fois qu'ils se rencontreront. Malheureusement, il l'a perdu à Marineford et Shanks l'a pris sans pour autant rencontrer Luffy à nouveau. Cependant, il le reprend ensuite, après que Shanks ait trompé Baggy pour qu'il redonne à Luffy son chapeau. Sa tenue imite quelque peu la tenue propre à Shanks puisqu'il porte des pantalons courts (quoique les siens sont plus courts que ceux de Shanks, puisqu'ils sont cumulés) et des sandales. Luffy porte également une veste rouge et a une cicatrice sous son oeil gauche (il l'a reçue dans le Chapitre 1). Ses cheveux sont noirs. Il a l'air un peu maigre, mais sous sa chemise, il est en réalité très musclé. Luffy porte la plupart du temps les mêmes vêtements, à l'opposée du reste de l'équipage. Luffy peut changer de tenue, et porter des vêtements plus adaptés au climat des îles (comme un parka à capuchon pour l'Île de Drum ou une robe de désert pour Alabasta), mais se revêtit de sa veste et de ses culottes de marque dès que ses aventures sur les îles sont terminées. Il peut parfois porter sa tenue habituelle dans des couleurs différentes. Par exemple, sur Enies Lobby, il porte des shorts noirs parce qu'ils ont des poches dans lesquelles il peut transporter de la viande. Sur Thriller Bark, il porte une veste orange et des shorts rouges.Enfin, sur Sabaody, il porte une veste bleue et des shorts bleus foncés. Durant l'évasion d'Impel Down, Luffy a été vu portant une veste bleue pâle avec des shorts rouges, et après le combat entre Luffy et Magellan, Inazuma lui donna une veste jaune. Il porte cependant, et ce, quel que soit l'endroit où il se trouve, son chapeau de paille. Au début de l'aventure, il n'était pas apte à le protèger en combat, ce qui forçait Luffy à mettre de côté son chapeau ou à demander à quelqu'un de le tenir pendant les batailles. Mais depuis, il a placé un cordon sur le chapeau, ce qui lui permet de le garder accroché à son coup durant les combats. Durant son retour à Marineford pour donner une prière silencieuse, il fut montré que Luffy a 4 charactères écrit sur son bras droit disant 3D2Y, avec le 3D étant barré pour symboliser que L'Équipage du Chapeau de Paille devra se réunir dans 2 ans (2Y) plutôt que les 3 jours (3D) convenus après la fuite de l'Archipel de Sabaody. La rédaction a été supprimée peu de temps après que Jinbei quitta pour l'Île des Hommes-Poissons et avant que Luffy et Rayleigh arrivèrent sur l'Île de Rusukaina. Luffy est vu deux ans plus tard avec un chandail rouge usé et une cicatrice en forme de "X" sur son ventre et un foulard jaune autour de sa jaune. Galerie } } } } } } } } } }x }px } Articles Relatifs * L'Équipage du Chapeau de Paille * Shanks * Monkey D. Dragon * Portgas D. Ace * Monkey D. Garp * Volonté du D * Gol D. Roger Références Liens Externes *Ikou! The Luffy Fanlisting *Challenge Life, a Monkey D. Luffy and Portugas D. Ace fanlisting *Monkey D. Luffy à Absolute Anime Navigation du Site en:Monkey D. Luffy Catégorie:Utilisateurs des Fruits du Démon Catégorie:Alliés de Barbe Blanche Catégorie:Onze Supernovae Catégorie:Mâle Catégorie:Équipage du Chapeau de Paille Catégorie:Volonté du D Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Pirates